The Last Enemy
by purebloodedblack
Summary: Lily's last moments, memories and thoughts. One-shot. R&R?


_A/N: A thing I wrote while walking to school one day. Warning: some cliches. Sorry._

* * *

**Last Thoughts**

by purebloodedblack

* * *

_"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death" - J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Lily lets out a whimper as James' now-lifeless body crumples to the ground. She blinks away the tears threatening to fall. She mustn't cry. She must show Harry that there is nothing of this man to fear, but she can't believe that James - her James - is gone.

* * *

_"James, I need to tell you something." Lily bit her lip. _

_James looked up from the paper work scattered across the table. "Yes, love?" He smiled fondly. _

_"I'm... uhh... pregnant, kind of. Actually no I _am._" She mumbled, all the while trying to avoid eye contact. _

_Her mumbling caused James' smile to grow. "You're what? Sorry, love, I didn't quite catch that."_

_Lily sighed and began again. "I'm pregnant." She mumbled. _

_"Wait. Pregnant?" James' smile vanished. _

_"Yes. I'm sorry." Lily apologised after seeing the look on his face. _

_"Don't apologise. God, Lily, his is great!" He laughed and pulled her into his arms._

_"But you just..." Lily frowned, confused. _

_"What, love? It took me by surprise, but, I mean, we are going to have a baby! Merlin! We are going to be parents!" He tightened his hold on Lily."Can you believe it? I'm going to be a dad! Merlin. I can't wait to tell Sirius." _

* * *

Lily plops Harry into his crib, kneels, and holds on to his pudgy hands through the bars. He calls for his dad - only making it harder for her to stay strong.

* * *

_"So, what's this urgent news?" Remus asked. _

_Lily set down a plate of biscuits and looked to James. It hadn't even been an hour since she announced her pregnancy to her husband, and he had already called over his 3 best friends. _

_"Well..." James stood up and stood up, next to his wife. He stretched his arm across her back and squeezed her shoulder. "We're going to have a baby!" He exclaimed to his friends on the couch. _

_"What!" Sirius cried. _

_"Congratulations!" Remus exclaimed at the same time._

_"Congratulations." Peter echoed._

_"It's true. I'm going to be a dad." James said, proudly. _

_"Well good luck to the kid..." Sirius mumbled. _

_"Hey! I heard that!" James bellowed, causing Lily, Remus and Peter to laugh. _

_"That's because I didn't whisper." Sirius replied, sarcastically. _

* * *

"Ssh," Lily hushes, trying to calm Harry down. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. Mummy is here, Mummy loves you." She sings.

Her breath hitches when the door of the bedroom is blasted from its hinges. Lily stands slowly and continues to whisper her love to Harry.

She turns, and faces her enemy for the forth time in her life.

* * *

_"What was that?" James wondered, with his hand pressed against Lily's belly._

_She put down her book and laughed, "It's the baby, James. He's kicking."_

_"Do you think he knows it's his dad?" He asked with awe._

_"Maybe. The book says he can hear voices at this point." _

_James beamed and took a deep breath. _

_"Hey, kid. It's your dad. I can't wait till you're here. We're gonna play so much Quidditch..."_

_"When you're ten, that is." Lily interrupted._

_James looked up to her. "Ten? Really?"_

_Lily smirked. "Or eleven."_

* * *

"Step aside." He snarls.

"No." Lily says, firmly. "Not Harry."

* * *

_"James!" Lily shrieked, "It's time!"_

_James rushed into the bedroom. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his toothbrush was still in his hand._

_"Now?" He asked frantically._

_Lily only nodded._

_"Right. Merlin, where's you bag?" James started searching through the bedroom for the hospital bag they'd had packed for months._

_"There, there." She pointed to the chair and struggled to her feet._

_"Here," James offered her an arm. _

_"Thanks, James." She smiled._

_"I love you so much, Lily." _

_Lily squeezed his hand. "I love you too, James, but I'm in labor right now so could we get moving?"_

_James laughed, "Sure, sure, of course."_

* * *

He just laughs. "Stand aside, you silly girl."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" She pleads.

* * *

_"James?" Lily blinked through the white light of the hospital._

_"I'm here Lily," _

_He was sitting next to her bed holding the baby. With his free hand, he reached out to her._

_Lily looked from James to the baby._

_"He's been sleeping silently the whole time." James informed her._

_"Is that okay? I mean, is he still breathing?" Lily asked worriedly._

_James grinned, "Yeah, the nurse has been coming in every hour to check on him - and you."_

_The baby began to fuss and James rocked him._

_Lily sighed, "What if I'm a bad mum? What if I can't calm him down, or or-"_

_"Don't worry, Lily," James interrupted. "You're going to be a great. We both will."_

* * *

"This is my last warning,"

Lily cries. "Not Harry! Please... have mercy... not Harry! Please - I'll do anything-"


End file.
